Just like Shakespeares Dear Romeo and Juliet
by RetroNick
Summary: Just like Shakespeare s Dear Romeo and Juliet
1. Do I love him

**Hey guys I have a poem that I wrote but I decided to use it for a multi-chapter. I will try to set the scene so ye get the general idea but will have poem later. p.s I think paranormal activity (all) are stupid n so does The Mara n this story but I need it for a Jara effect to the plot. Don`t own Hoa or paranormal activity Luv ya guy 3 n ship Jara, Twihard4eva13.**

Mara pov:

"Mara do you want to see paranormal activity 4 with the others." Asked Trudy. It was Mid-Term and Mick was busy with training so he was never at Anibus house so I was free. "ok Trudy." I said. ""well they`re leaving in 10 minutes so you better get ready" she said. Purse check Bag check Money in purse check Jacket check, Ok I`m ready. "Hey Trudy there has been a cancelled match so I`ll not to stay over night, Just came to pick up a few stuff. "said Mick "Hey boo". "Hi" I said "got to go" Mick said as he rushed out the door. All of Anibus house par Trudy, Victor and Mick. Our stop was 15 minutes away and when we got there we rushed to the cinema so not to be late. 2that will be 10 pounds please" said the cashier as I handed over the money. "so me with Alfie, Nina with** Fabien** , Patricia with Eddie and Mara ,Jerome, Mara and Joy were ever" said Amber "actually" said Joy "I forgot I have something to do, I`ve already texted Trudy to tell her". "Ok so Mara, Jerome sit wherever ye like as long as its near us". I decided to sit beside Jerome. The movie was a actually quite stupid just tense at times. Ok maybe this is a little scary "hey Mara" Jerome whispered "you scared." "n n n no, well kinda" I said shivering." Then look away at the frightening bits I`ll protect you" hw "thanks" I replied. Jerome feels so comforting. This can`t be happening to me I have I boyfriend. I`m in love with Jerome not like he likes me back though so it`s stupid. Finally it`s over time to head home. "Thanks for help get over watching it" I said to Jerome "was a pleasure" he replied. I think just have a nap.

**Hey guys hope ye enjoy we continue asap. Sorry for the delay my brother was annoying me. Argg annoying boys. If you have any ideas/ suggestion as to what to do or any questions Pm Me. Luv ya guy 3 n ship Jara, Twihard4eva13.**


	2. mick 1000 jerome 1

**Hey sorry for late update parental want me off fanfic for awhile and had gone shopping yesterday, I had my room organised last nigh/this morning, went to see fun size then read some Jara fanfics. So here it yes all, twihard4eva13**

**Jerome`s pov:**

Why doesn't she see that he`s a cheat. I saw him with another girl the most popular girl in the nearest public school according to rumours. "You ready" asked Alfie "ya" I replied we were going to see Paranormal activity 4 with some of the others. "We have 10 mins till we have to leave" he (Alfie) said. All of Anibus house par Trudy, Victor and Mick wound up coming. Our stop was 15 minutes away and when we got there we rushed to the cinema so not to be late. "That will be 15 pounds please" said the cashier as I handed over the money collecting my ticket and heaps off snacks Alfie doing the same but with a couple's combo and some extras instead. "So me with Alfie, Nina withFabien, Patricia with Eddie and Mara, Jerome, Mara and Joy were ever" said Amber  
"actually" said Joy "I forgot I have something to do, I`ve already texted Trudy to tell her". "Ok so Mara, Jerome sit wherever ye like as long as it's near us". I decided to sit beside Jerome. "Hey Mara" I whispered to Mara. "you scared."  
"n n n no, well kinda" she said shivering."  
"Then look away at the frightening bits I`ll protect you" I said. What does she see in that meathead.  
"Thanks" she replied. The titles came on. Finally it`s over time to head home. After we got the bus I started walking back with Mara  
"Thanks for help getting over watching "Mara said  
"was a pleasure" I replied.

**So guys just had to put that to move on to next chap p.s I will probably have the same-ish chapter twice just in different point of view.**


	3. As long he needs me

**sorry for** **the delay but I was having problem with my laptop+ homework/study. This was meant to be up AGES AGO but at least I`m back. I do not own hoa ,RetroNick.  
**Mara pov:**  
**I wonder what to do as all my homework even the extra work I did as want to and mick had gone training. amm.. Joy… sure Maybe…. I can chat to Jerome !? I wonder where he is ? probally out pranking with Alfie. I think they we`re trying to scam the younger students with another talent show and then crush their dreams. Stupid right they would`nt get away again. Oh I hope they do`nt get in truoble espiecally Jermone. **  
**After what seemed like a hour I found him or at least I saw him. He's preparing a prank with Alfie .He is obviously busy. Anyway , it's not like he likes me back. Talking of guys I like . I think I left my coat in Mick`s room . I will look for it .What is that noise? It is laughter. But why Fabien and Nina are on a double date with Eddie and Patricia. Probally forced to. Fabain are ok but as for Peddie well their just having a rocky god I`m starting to sound like Amber who if you have`nt guesssed already was the one who set up the date and will be following them for photo for the "Fabian" and "Peddie". I can definitely hear kissing , Unless the rumours are true. Oh come on of course they are, why was I so stupid. Mick is obviously cheating on me. nobody loves me. Not even Jeromone I go back to the kitchen and took the sharpest biggest knife there and went sneakily to my room.

I wrote a note :

If you found this letter you probally looking for an explaination well here it goes…

To Mick you are the first reason I took my own life I HATE You I HATE You I HATE YOU,HATE YOU!

To Patricia I hope things patch up between you and Eddie. Ye`re perfect for each other.

To Eddie please look after Trixie for me. She loves and you love her back. Again Ye`re perfect.

To Nina please don`t ever break up with Fabain. He loves you. Again another perfect couple.

To Fabain please stay with Nina. As I said you perfect and she loves you.

To Alfie do`nt ever give up on Amber. she loves you she just a bit nervous of dating again.

To Amber for a match marker you forgot a ! That`s right Alfie loves you.

To Joy I'm sorry about the jackjackery incident. I`ll miss you. I hope you find true love.

Aaaand Lat buyt not least ;(…

Dear Jerome you're the second reason I'm no longer alive .I love you but it just can`t be .

I`ll miss everyone with a heart (Yes mick thats you. I HATE YOU!) I`ll miss you most of all Jermone ;(.

,Mara

I cut my hand ten times ,turning up the music before my last painful scream hoping nobody will hear .

**a\n this chapter was wrote to rise awareness of cyber bulling. thanks to my ghela for all her help. Please enter my comp. Shipment of the chapter AlexisxJaden (Yugioh Gx) , Bye RetroNick. **


End file.
